


Price To Pay

by FanGuy2000



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGuy2000/pseuds/FanGuy2000
Summary: After all they've gone through, Theodore can't keep his pain bottled inside anymore. It manifest in a very bad way, for Alvin at least.





	1. Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. This is just fiction, so don't take anything in it seriously. If anything in here affends you personally, please leave for your own sake.

Price To Pay

It started like any other normal day in the Seville household. Alvin was being lazy, lying around watching TV. Simon was working on some new invention of his designed to help people who have hearing problems as well as blind people. Theodore was in the kitchen earing a slice of apple pie, while reading a cook book. Just a keeply normal day, but just like anything else can, it was about to get worse. A lot worse.  
Suddenly, Dave came stumbling into the living room, followed by Simon, dropping papers everywhere. He was dressed in a suit and looked completely nervous. This caught Alvin's and Theodore's attention.

"Huh, what's going on Dave?" Alvin asks hoping it was something interesting.

"I have a date tonight with Claire and I'm running late," Dave answers iin a rush.

"Then, what are the papers for?"

"Those are mine actually," Simon says, "Dave's dropping me off at the library to meet up with Jeanette so we can work on my next invention together."

'Nerds,' Alvin thinks. " Oh," he says, disappointed it wasn't anything interesting, "Have fun."

Dave and Simon look at each other with raised eyebrows, shrugging in unison.

"Okay," Dave says confused, " I'll be back in the morning you two. Miss Miller is out of town, so the chipettes are with her sister a city over. So, she can't watch you while I'm gone and Simon will be staying with the chipettes until I get back. Behave yourself and please don't destroy the house this time." 

While Dave was saying all of this, he was talking mostly to Alvin. Who was busy flipping through TV channels.

"Huh...yeah, sure whatever Dave," Alvin replies.

"Theodore you're in charge. Make sure Alvin doesn't do anything reckless or dangerous."

"You can count on me Dave!!" Theodore replies, enthusiastically.

" Good. Okay, see you two tomorrow!! "

"Bye Dave!! Have a nice date!! Be careful, Simon!!" Theodore shouts as they exit the door, while Alvin waves goodbye. No one notices that Theodore's voice lacks its usual chipper tone or that the smile on his face seemed somewhat strained.

Alvin helps Theodore lock the door and close the curtains on the windows, before going back to the couch. Theodore watches him with a weird look in his eye that can't be identified. Just as quickly as it came, it's gone an his eye has a familiar twinkle in it. He leaves Alvin alone and went to use the 'bathroom'. Meanwhile, Alvin finally decided to watch a horror movie. The last house of the left. He was so into the movie, he didn't even notice Theodore come back downstairs and into the kitchen. That is until, the smell of cookies hit his nose. And not just any cookies, his favorite cookies. Chocolate Chip.

'Hmmm, thank you Theodore,' Alvin thinks.

Scurrying off the couch, Alvin makes a beeline for the kitchen. He finds Theodore separating sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies into two different piles. ' So, he made himself a batch too and it's a lot bigger than mine. Typical,' Alvin thinks with a small smile and shakes his head.

"Hey Theo," Alvin says, greeting Theodore.

"Hi Al," Theodore replies.

"All? Since when does Theodore call me Al?" Alvin wonder, then the smell of his favorite cookies hit him again, 'Forget it. Cookies now, There later.'

"So, Theo I see yes made two batches off cookies and I was hoping.... that....maybe..... I could have some?"

Theodore chuckles at this. "Alvin, I made some for you too. Of course you can have some," Theodore tells him.

Alvin blushes slightly, not that Theodore can see it or at least he hoped not. "Oh......thanks Theo," Alvin says.

"No problem."

A!vin smiles, Theodore was such a good little brother. Grabbing, his pile of cookies, Alvin manages to carry them all the way to the couch. When he gets there, the movie is on the part where a girl is being raped. Alvin flinches at the scene. While rape was a new concept for him and his brothers, the one of many, he gets the gist of it. Ignoring the movie for now, he turns his attention to his delicious desert. 'Bon appetite,' he thinks, stuffing his face with cookies. Before long, his batch was completely gone. Alvin sighs, leaning back, patting his stomach contently.

"So good," he mumbles.

Focusing on the TV, he sees the father has already started to kill those who hurt his daughter. "Brutal," he thinks, flinching and looking away for a bit.Suddenly, his vision gets blurry and his head starts to spin. 'Wha-what's.....g-g-going......on?' he wonders slowly. Scared, he tries to stand and get to the phone to call Dave, only to fall face first to the floor. Groaning, Alvin tries to get up with very little success. Struggling, he starts to crawl as best as he can, which wasn't very well since his vision was getting worse. 

'H-help.....' he thought fearfully.

Like he heard Alvin's cry, Theodore appears in front of him. Alvin tries reaching out to him with a shaky hand. He looks into Theodore's eyes pleadingly, tears feeling his eyes from fear. He tries to talk, to ask for help, but the only thing coming out his mouth is gasps.'T-theo.....h-h-help......' he thinks desperately. Theodore stares down at his older brother with a blank face. He sidesteps Alvin's hand and kneels in front of him. Their eyes lock and Theodore cups hius bothers face.

"Don't worry," he whispers to Alvin, "It'll be okay."

Alvin stares at Theodore in confusion. While staring at Alvin, a bone chilling smile spreads across Theodore's face and a hint of something dark flashes in hius eyes. It's gone just as fast and Theodore picks up Alvin bridal style and heads to their shared room.

-Sometime Later-

Alvin groans as he slowly begins to awaken. He sits up feeling sore and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around, he finds himself in his room. A confused look enters his eyes. "H-how'd I set here?' he wonders.

" Good, you're awake. I was beginning to think that I'd have to forcibly wake you," a voice says to his right.

Looking to his right, Alvin sees Theodore sitting on the edge of the bed, just a couple inches away from him, on his knees. The way he just looked at Alvin with a blank face was creeping Alvin out.

"O-oh, h-hey Theo. H-how long was I out?"

"For about an hour."

Alvin sighs in relief. He thought he was out way longer than that. He tries to get up only to realize that his arms are tied behind his back. That and his legs were also bent and tied as well. He blinks in confusion, while his brain plays catch up. 'Why am I........?'

"Umm......Theodore?"

"Yes Al?"

'He did it again,' he thinks, starting to worry. "Why am I tied up? And why'd I suddenly pass out earlier?"

Theodore smiles, but his smile does anything but reassure Alvin. It actually makes him worry more. "To answer questions, but in reverse. I laced the cookies you ate with some of Dave's sleeping pills. As for why you're tied up, it's so you can't run away."

"Y-you.......drugged me? Why?! Why would I run away? Is this some sort of prank? If so, it's not funny!!"

Theodore chuckles, sending shivers done Alvin's spine. He crawls closer to Alvin, who stiffens when he does, until he's right on top of him. Literally. "Oh this is no prank 'Big Brother'," Theodore tells him, " As for why...do you really want to know why?"

Alvin nods, though a little hesitantly and fearfully. The way Theodore was talking to him and how close he was, was sending warning signals everywhere.

Theodore smiles at Alvin. It was meant to be reassuring, but something about the smile promises that Alvin won't like what's about to come next. "I did it because I'm tired of you, Alvin. I'm tired of the way you treat me and Simon. You think you're so much better than us, that you're so cool," Theodore tells him, his tone turning dark and angry, "You're always the leader, the center of attention. While Simon and I have to live in your shadow."

Theodore closes the remaining distance between, leaving their faces just inches apartments and continues. "You're always the one the fans love, the one who every girl adores, the star of the show. You think you can push us around and use us as much as you want. You treat me and Simon like trash!! And we're your brothers, but that obviously doesn't matter to you."

"W-what?! O-of c-course-"

"Shut up," Theodore says coldly, "I wasn't done talking." Alvin gulps in fear. The look in his younger brother's eyes was terrifying him. It looked like.....lust. "Now, as I was saying, you fuck us over every chance you get. Now, you're the one who's going to get fucked."

Alvin's eyes widen again as Theodore slams his lips onto his and forces his tongue into his mouth. He tries to struggle against iit, but can't seem to find the strength to do so. Tears fill his eyes as he feels Theodore wrestling with his tongue, until he can't fight back any more. Thus, allowing Theodore free rain to explore his mouth. Luckily, it didn't last long as they had to separate for air.

Alvin gasps for air and begins spitting, try to get his brotherly taste out of his mouth. He doesn't notice his brother has stripped naked, until he climbs back on top of him. Before he can say or do anything, Theodore is once more kissing him and he is helpless to stop him. He used one hand to keep Alvin from pulling away and the other played with his right nipple. Alvin shuddered from the pleasure his traitorous body was feeling. Theodore smiles into the kiss as he feels Alvin shudder below him. 'Looks like you enjoy this big brother,' he thought, 'more than you let on. Can't have that now can we?'

Breaking the kiss, Theodore watvhes as Alvin dramatically takes several deep breaths, before slowly calming down. He watches as Alvin looks at him fearfully with tears in his eyes and can't help feel a shiver of pleasure run through his body. 'Mine,' he thought, subtly licking his lips. Alvin stares at his brother fearfully, he knew whatever Theodore had planned for him, it was far from over. He could see it in Theodore's eyes. The lust had grown. He shivers dreadfully, hoping against all hope he could talk some sense into his brother. But before he can even open his mouth to speak, Theodore grabs him by fur on top of his head and yanks forward. Hard. He let's out a hiss and feels something wet touch his lips. Looking down as best as he can, he sees his brother's dick touching his lips. His pupils shrink and he freezes. Theodore pulls back his dick and forces Alvin to look at him. He can see the fear in his brother's eyes and it pleases him.

"This is what's going to happen," he says flatly, "You're going to open your mouth and suck my did, if you don't I will hurt you. Understand?"

Tears spill out of Alvin's eyes and down his face. He's too afraid to speak, so nods his head yes.

"Good. Also, if you bite me......I WILL fucking strangle you. Understand?"

The dark tone of Theodore's voice has Alvin nodding yes fearfully once more.

"Good, now get to it and look at me while you do. I want to see your face as you blow me."

Stifling a sob, Alvin opens his mouth, letting Theodore in. Slowly, he starts to bob his head up and down, taking Theodore deeper and deeper into his mouth. He uses his tongue to lick Theodore's head and sucks as best as he can given his position. All the while staring into his baby brother's eyes. By the sound of brother's breathing, he was doing a good job. Unfortunately, good just wasn't enough. Grabbing Alvin's head with both hands, Theodore forces him to take all of his cock, right to the base, filling Alvin's mouth. All ten inches. Alvin nearly chokes on Theodore's dick, but doesn't fight him. He knows better. Theodore moans at the feeling of his brother's throat squeezing his dick. Moving his hips, he starts thrusting in and out of Alvin's mouth. He stares directly into Alvin's eyes while he does, seeing tears fill him again and run down his cheeks once more. It only made him look more desirable. His thrusts start to speed up as he feels himself getting closer to the edge. 'Not yet,' he thinks, pulling out of Alvin's mouth. Alvin takes a deep breath, savoring it. He could feel Theodore pulsing in his mouth, just before he pulled out. He knows he's close, which means he's not done with him yet. And he was right. Theodore moves up a bit and pushes Alvin towards his balls. Alvin already knew what he wanted and starting running his tongue over them. He does it slowly and sensually, causing Theodore to moan once more. Then he starts to suck on them. First the left one, then the right one. Theodore starts to breath even heavier after that. Alvin then takes both in his mouth at once and sucks on them. That has Theodore moaning for the third time.

Theodore couldn't help, but moan.Alvin was better than he thought. Tapping his brothers cheeks has Alvin focus on him. He moves back some and turns Alvin's head, so he's facing the side of his dick. Again, Alvin already knows want he wants. He riuns his tongue up and down his brother's shaft and underside of his dick. Again, slow and sensual. Then, Alvin kisses his dick, all along the side. He repeats these actions on the other side of Theodore's dick and under it. All the way to the head. Opening his mouth, he let's Theodore back in as he wishes. Theodore sighs contently as his dick re-enters his brother's mouth. He takes the reins again as he starts face fucking his brother. Alvin has no choice but to sit back and take it. None at all. Soon, he felt Theodore pulsing in his mouth again and knew the end was near. He just hoped, he didn't have to swallow it. Unfortunately, with a long and low moan, Theodore buries himself to the hilt in Alvin's mouth as he cums, he hips jerking back and forth with spasms.

Ropes after roles of cum begin to fill Alvin's mouth, forcing him to swallow it all as he brother road out his orgasms. He so desperately wanted to spit it all out, but he couldn't. So, he sat there and waited, until his brother was done, tears running anew. Coming down from his high, Theodore sighs contently, before looking down at Alvin. Who eyes were still on him. 'Good. He knows how to follow orders when given the right.......incentive,' he thinks. Seeing Alvin's tears, he smiles.

"You look good with tears running down your face and my cock in your mouth. Maybe I should keep you like this for the rest of the night."

Alvin's eyes widen in alarm at Theodore's words. 'Please don't,' he thinks fearfully,'This is enough, isn't it?'

"Too bad I can't."

Relief fills Alvin, but it's short lived.

"Swallow it," Theodore orders, "All of it."

Alvin looks at him like he's gone insane. He already swallowed all he could stand, the rest he let fill his mouth until his cheeks bulged out. And now his brother wanted him to swallow it all. Theodore stares back at Alvin blankly and unmoving. Sighing mentally and realizes he was still tied up and couldn't move, Alvin forces himself to swallow all of Theodore's cum in two gulps. All while not breaking eye contact, no matter how much he wanted to. Once he did, Theodore let go of his head. Immediately, Alvin yanks his head back and starts violently coughing up his cum. Hitting his chest and neck with it.

Theodore sighs. "You just don't learn, do you?" he asks disappointedly.

Alvin looks at helm fearfully and crying. "S-sorry," he mutters, "I-I c-couldn't(gulp) swallow it all. It was too much. A-are......are you done? You're done.....right?"

"Not quite, Alvin. Not quite."

"W-what?"

Theodore climbs off Alvin and moves in between his tied up legs, sporeading his cheeks. Alvin's eyes widen as he realizes what Theodore intends to do to him next.

"T-theo......p-please......don't," he begs.

"No can do Alvin," Theodore replies mockingly, "You need to be put in your place."

"P-p-please......s-stop......," Alvin continues to beg, "I'm s-"

"Sorry?" Theodore says, his fur casting a shadow over his eyes, "You're sorry?! It's too late for that!!"

Alvin cries out as Theodore rams his dick into his ass. He bites his lip as he starts sobbing in earnest.

"I-i-it h-h-hurts," Alvin gasps out.

"Good," Theodore says coldy.

Alvin sobbes harder as his baby brother's dick tortures his rectum. Though, his tears obviously encourage and excited his baby brother.

"P-p-please s-s-stop," Alvin says, starting to beg once moire, "I-I-I'm s-s-"

"Sorry?" Theodore says coldly, interrupting him again, "The GREAT Alvin Seville is sorry? Didn't I go over this with you already. 'Sorry' isn't good enough. Not now. Not ever."

"I-I m-mean it Teddy," Alvin says pleading with Theodore as he felt him pull back until only the head of his dick was still in Alvin's ass and shove himself back in roughly as possible.

Alvin cries out again in pain, while Theodore let's out a groan of pleasure. "I don't want your pathetic apologies," Theodore spat venomously with each word, "You should have thought of that when you left your siblings to be punching bags for Ryan and his goons."

"P-please...." Alvin begs as he continues to cry.

"Or when you humiliated us in front of the entire school by leaving us alone at a sing-off."

"I-I'm begging you......"

"Or when you nearly killed Dave at that concert iin Paris."

"Teddy....."

"Or when we got lost at sea and stranded on an deserted island because of you."

"T-teddy....."

"And because of you I was nearly KILLED!!"

"B-but I thought t-that...."

"That what?!" Theodore asks with a dark laugh, "That I'd just forgave you out of the kindness of my heart?! That I instantly forgot about every terrible thing you put me through?!"

Alvin wisely stayed quiet this time. While it was because he was unable to form words after what Theodore unloaded onto him, it was also because he could tell Theodore was close to snapping and he didn't want to see what would happen if he did. Besides, any rebuttal he would have had was crushed by the thruth of Theodore's words. He knew Theodore was right, he had thought about al of this before. About how he always seemed to cause his family trouble and nearly lost them. H-he.....he just never thought it would actually happen. Until now that is.

Seeing as Alvin had gone silent, Theodore decided to speed up his thrusts. He watched as Alvin withered in pain and his face crunched up. It was pleasant for him to watch. Every time he hissed or groaned in pain, increased Theodore's pleasure. Thus, it wasn't long before he neared his climax.

"I'm so sick and tired of you, Alvin," Theodore continues with a growl, "And now, I'm putting you iin your place."

"P-please Teddy.......," Alvin begs one last time, ".....I'm sorry."

"And NEVER.--call me 'Teddy' again, got it?!"

Something inside Alvin broke when Theodore told him that. His voice so full of hatred, so full of loathing. The remaining light in his eyes die at that moment, leaving them dull and bland. He nods numbly to Theodore.

"Good," Theodore half growls, half moans as he empties himself inside of Alvin once more and pulls out. "You're no longer above me, understand?"

Alvin could only shiver and nod back in response. Right now, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. His tears felt hot on his cheeks as they started coming down faster as what just happened replayed inside his mind over and over again.

"Now, come on," Theodore tells him as he unties him and lifts him up, "Let's go get cleaned up."

After grabbing a fresh set of hoodies, Theodore lead Alvin into their shared bathroom's shower. He scrubs Alvin clean of all the evidence of the act from Alvin's body as warm water fell upon them. Alvin just stood there, completely traumatized and scared. He couldn't move an inch of his body and had to let Theodore clean him as he pleased. He just felt so numb and dirty.

"Don't expect that I'm through with you just yet," Theodore states as he continues to wash Alvin, catching said chipmunks attention, "I'm a long way from satisfaction."

"W-what do you mean?" Alvin asks worriedly, finding his voice at last.

"I mean you better hope -pray- that we aren't alone again any time soon," Theodore answers. "But for now, you belong to me."

"B-but why me? I thought you were interested in Eleanor," Alvin says.

Theodore laughs. "It's a shame how you don't know much about your own family, Alvin. It's sad really. I thought by now you would realize I have zero interest in females. Eleanor was an exception. The only exception."

"So, you're-"

"Gay?" Theodore finished for him. "Yes, I am. Simon is the only straight one out of us."

"I'm not-"

"That's not what your body was telling me," Theodore interrupts, pointing towards Alvin's crotch. "I guess you didn't notice you had a full-on boner or how you shiver under my touch earlier."

Alvin looks down at himself and it's like his little brother claimed, his own member was completely hard. He couldn't help, but blush at that and what Theodore said about earlier. Both in shame and embarrassment. Theodore sees him blush and smirks. He grabs Alvin's cock, causing him to gasps. Slowly, he starts to stroke him.

"So, as I said, you're mine now," Theodore continues. "If I see you holding Brittany's paw or showing an kind of intimacy with her......I WILL hurt her. If you tell anyone about us, there will be hell to pay."

Tears fell once more from Alvin's eyes as he heard Theodore speak his conditions. His rules.

"You only have yourself to blame," Theodore whispers to him. "This is the price you will pay for your actions."

"I-I'll do it," Alvin states sadly. "Don't hurt Brittany. I'll be your.... boyfriend," he chokes out the last word.

Just then, the two chipmunks hear Dave's car pull up to the house. Theodore quickly dries them off and dresses them both. They head to the living room, bringing a blanket with them. Theodore opens a window and turns the TV on, to make it look like they were watching TV all day. Then, he quickly snuggled up to Alvin to look more peaceful. To Alvin's credit, he was able to force himself to seem more relaxed than he actually was and not flinch away when Theodore snuggled into him.

"Hey fellas," Dave says as he walks into the house, "I see Alvin hasn't destroyed the house or anything else today. Is he OK?"

'No, I'm not okay! My baby bother just drugged and raped me!!' Alvin wanted to scream. 'He's forcing me to be his boyfriend!! '

"We're fine, Dave," answered Theodore, his sweet and innocent personality returning, "Just watching some TV."

"Y-yeah.....just some TV," Alvin adds nervously.

"What about you how was your date?" Theodore asks.

"Great. We're heading to that movies. I just wanted to drop in and check on you guys. Plus, I forgot something."

"That's great!! Hope it continues to go well."

"You and me both," Dave says smiling.

He leaves the two alone to go grab something. When he's out of range, Theodore turns to Alvin. Who can feel his eyes on him, but doesn't acknowledge him. Which doesn't really bother Theodore.

"When Dave comes back, tell him I went to the bathroom and wish him a good time. Got it?" 

"Ummm.....yeah, I got it, but.....why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do as I say," Theodore growls.

Alvin flinches. "Y-yes sir."

"Good and don't call me sir."

Alvin doesn't reply, but nods his head. Theodore smiles at him and he can't tell if he should be worried or not. He doesn't have time to dwell on it either as Theodore dives under the blanket. For a second, Alvin is confused, that is until something wet touches his dick. He gasps in surprise, then moans when his cock is engulfed. "T-Theodore," he moans. Theodore comes black up, a smirk on his face.

"Moan for me Alvin," he tells him, "I want to hear you beg or me."

Then, he slips back under the covers and takes Alvin's cock back into his mouth. Alvin head falls back as he let's himself feel the pleasure he's being given. He moans his brother's name low and sensually, weakly thrusting his hips. At the moment, Dave comes back. Quickly, he composes himself, even though The doesn't stop.

"Hey, where'd Theodore go?" Dave asks.

"T-to the bathroom," Alvin tells him.

"Oh. Well tell him I said goodbye, k?"

"S-sure."

"Are you okay Alvin? You're acting different."

"I'm fine, just a little cold."

"Want me to close the window?"

"N-nah, I'm good. It was hot, so opened it. Just wasn't expectancy it to be this cold."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll see you later, Alvin."

"S-see you later, Dave. Have a nice date!!"

"I will!! Call me if you need me, k?"

"I will!!" 'Help me!!'

With that Dave hoped in his car and drove off. With Dave gone, Alvin couldn't hold his moans in anymore. Hips started thrusting stronger than before as he moaned Theodore's name.

"T-theo....s-stop....I'm gonna cum," he warns his brother, hoping he'd stop.

Instead, he speed up, leaving Alvin a moaning mess.

"THEODORE!!," Alvin cries out as he climaxes.

Theodore stayes still as his brother fills his mouth with his cum. He waited until Alvin was done to let go of his dick. Coming from under the blanket, he sees a breathless Alvin. Alvin looks at Theodore breathlessly, wondering what next. He could tell Theodore didn't swallow his cum like he made him do. He got his answer when Theodore kissed him, pushing cum into his mouth. His own cum. He struggled briefly, before Theodore trapped his arms at his side. With no other choice, he swallowed his own cum bitterly. Once he did, Theodore let him go. He showed Alvin he still had some of his cum in his mouth and swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. Leaning in, he whispers into Alvin's ear.

"Just remember Alvin," he whispers, licking Alvin's ear, "You're mine now." He bites Alvin's ear and sucks on it, before heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Meanwhile, Alvin sat there curled into a ball, hugging his news tightly to his chest. He fisted his Goody's sleeve hard like a lifeline. He stares blanky at the TV with new tears running down his face. 'S-someone.......p-p-please......h-help me. S-save m-me,' he begs mentally, before passing out from exhaustion.


	2. Price Payed-The Pain Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore once more makes Alvin pay with his suffering. The result.....Alvin does something...... drastic to make it all go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. There. Also, they're about knee high in this fic.

  **Price Payed-The Pain Continues**

It was a beautiful snowy day. Snowy days were Alvin's favorite. He could make snow angels, build snowmen, and _best_  of all have snowball fights. He especially loved them when school was cancelled. Such as today. On such days, he'd be outside having a blast, but that was before. Now, instead of going out, he's inside staring out the window as he watches his family and other kids play outside. His knees are pulled up to his chest with arms wrapped around them, a dull look in his eyes.

 _"Snow,"_ he thought, " _So soft. So harmless. So........pure, u-unlike me."_ At that thought he clutches his knees even tighter to his chest and closes his eyes tightly as tears begin to build within them. Then, his mind goes back to  _that_ night, replaying the events from a week ago. The day his whole world changed.

_.....Alvin cries out as Theodore rams his dick into his ass. He bites his lip as he starts sobbing in earnest._

_"I-i-it h-h-hurts," Alvin gasps out._

_"Good," Theodore replies coldly._

_Alvin sobbed harder as his baby brother's dick tortures his rectum. Though, his tears obviously encourage and excited his baby brother._

_"P-p-please s-s-stop," Alvin says, starting to beg once more, "I-I-I'm s-s-"_

_"Sorry?" Theodore says coldly, interrupting him again, "The GREAT Alvin Seville is sorry? Didn't I just go over this with you already. 'Sorry' isn't good enough. Not now. Not ever."_

_"I-I mean it Teddy," Alvin says pleading with Theodore as he felt him pull back out until only the head of his dick was still inside Alvin's ass and shoved himself back in as roughly as possible._

_Alvin cries out again in pain, while Theodore let's out a groan of pleasure. "I don't want your pathetic apologies," Theodore spat venomously with each word, "You should have thought of that when you left your siblings to be punching bags for Ryan and his goons."_

_"P-please......" Alvin begs as he continues to cry._

_"Or when you humiliated us in front of the whole school by leaving us alone at a sing-off."_

_"I-I'm begging you......"_

_"Or when you nearly killed Dave at that concert in Paris."_

_"Teddy......"_

_"Or when we got lost at sea and stranded on an deserted island because of you."_

_"P-please........ Teddy....."_

_"And because of you I was nearly KILLED!!"_

_"B-but I thought......"_

_"Thought what?!" Theodore asks with a dark laugh, "That I'd just forgive you out of the kindness of my heart?! That I had instantly forgotten about every horrible thing you put me through?!"_

_Alvin wisely stayed quiet this time. While it was because he was unable to form words after what Theodore unloaded onto him, it was also because he could tell that Theodore was close to snapping and he didn't want to see what would happen if he did. Besides, any rebuttal he would have had, were crushed by the truth of Theodore's words. He knew that Theodore was right, he had thought about all of this himself before. Many times in fact. About how he always seemed to cause his family more pain and how he nearly lost them on more than one occasion. H-he......he just never thought it would actually happen. Until now that is._

_Seeing as Alvin had gone silent, Theodore decided to speed up his thrusts. He watched as Alvin withered in pain and his face crunched up. It was a pleasant sight for him to watch. Every time he hissed or groaned in pain, increased Theodore's pleasure. Thus, it wasn't long before he neared his climax._

_"I'm so sick and tired of you, Alvin," Theodore continues with a growl, "And now, I'm putting you in your place."_

_"And **NEVER** \--call me 'Teddy' again, got it?!"_

Alvin's eyes snap wide open, pupils dilated and his nose twitching. Tears filling his eyes as he shivered and clutched his knees even tighter. The rest of his body was covered in a cold sweat as he realizes he fell asleep for a bit and the nightmare he just had. " _N-not again,"_ he thinks, hands clenching his sweater sleeves tighter and closing his eyes tightly _,_ " _That's the eighth time iin a row."_ Ever since that fateful night, Alvin has been having the same dream over and over again. His mind just wouldn't let him forget the incident, no matter how hard he tried to. Feeling a disturbance with his sweater, Alvin looks down to find that he has a full erection.

" _Traitorous body,_ " he grumbles mentally. "Fuck me...." he curses as he lays back.

"Already did that," A second voice chuckles from his left, causing Alvin to tense up immediately. From the corner of his eye, he could see Theodore enter their shared room.

"Theodore!!" he exclaimed, shooting up and crossing his legs to hide his erection. "W-what...... (gulp).......what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just checking on my favorite big brother," Theodore replies with a smile as he jumps onto Alvin's bed. "Watcha' got there?"

"N-nothing Theodore....." Alvin answers quickly, still trying to hide himself. A little to quickly and Theodore notices this.

"Aww, is that morning wood," Theodore giggles, as he notices what Alvin was trying to hide, "Or are you just happy to see me?"

Alvin didn't reply as his voice failed him, when Theodore started moving closer to him.

"You know, I've already claimed you as a mate," Theodore says, "But you never claimed me......"

Alvin gulps. " _And I hope to keep it that way,_ " he thought as Theodore only came closer, " _it's all I've got left." He tenses as Theodore pulls him into a close hug._

"So, how 'bout it?" he whispers into Alvin's ear, licking it lightly, before nibbling on it, "Wanna fuck your little brother's juicy, big, tight ass?"

A shiver of disgust and embarrassment runs down Alvin's spine. Both for obvious reasons, but also because his dick twitched and stiffened at his words.

"H-how about another time?" Alvin suggests, "I was just about to go out. It is snowing afterall. Hehe."

"I don't think so Alvin," Theodore replies.

"Um.....why not?"

"Well you see, I'm horny and as my boyfriend, you're suppose to satisfy me. Besides, it's not like it won't benefit you as well."

To empathize his point, Theodore grabs Alvin's dick and starts stroking it. Caught by surprise, Alvin can't help, but moan as he does, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"T-Theo......p-please........."

"Please what, Alvin?"

"Please........ d-don't....."

"Come on Alvin. You know you want to. Just give in."

"N-no."

"No?"

"No," Alvin replies more firmly, locking eyes with Theodore.

Only to wish he hadn't.

As soon as the two locked eyes, Alvin could see the same darkness that was in Theodore's eyes a week ago, was back right there and then. He couldn't help the shiver of fear that passes through him or how his muscles tense up more. And he's pretty sure his pupils have dilated again and he can feel his nose starting to twitch even more than before. Theodore tries to fool him with a calm fascade, but he's already seen it. Already knows that he's in trouble. Big trouble.

"Theodore," he starts.

"Quiet," Theodore says calmly, yet firmly, cutting him off.

Alvin promptly shuts up and Theodore sighs.

"I don't get it, Alvin," Theodore tells him, "I've given you time, a week, to recuperate and get used to the idea of us, yet......you still resist. Why? You know you enjoy it. You like what I did to you, your body doesn't lie. So, why? Why, when you know it's going to happen either way? Why?"

"You raped me," Alvin mumbles in reply.

"Louder."

"You raped me."

"Speak up."

"You raped me!"

"I said, Speak. Up."

Alvin growls, his emotions getting the better of him, pushing Theodore down and climbing on top of him, holding his arms down. His teeth are clenched together and bared, eyes narrowed slightly. "You. Raped. ME!!" he shouts, "You're my baby brother and you raped me. Then, you forced me to be your boyfriend. Your mate. I never had a say in the matter. There was no choice for me. On top of that, you took something from me I can never get back and now I only have this left, but you want it too. Why? Was last time not enough for you? Haven't I suffered enough already?! I know I messed up a lot. The fact that I nearly got you and Dave killed will always haunt me, Theo. B-but..........do you really hate me that much? Aren't I your brother?"

Theodore looks at Alvin emotionlessly and sighs. "No, I don't hate you, Alvin. In fact, I'm very much in love with you, but you've hurt me a lot over the years and used me more times than I can count and I'm tired of it. So, I took action. You love to treat me like your plaything. Like I'm too stupid to think for myself, now I'm doing the same to you. Now, you're my plaything."

Before Alvin can even reply, Theodore flips them over with ease. Now, he's on top and Alvin stares up at him in fear, muscles tensing back up. Theodore leans down and whispers into his ear.

"And, for the record, no you're not my brother. That's a title you'll have to earn back," he tells him.

And just like that, Alvin's remaining resistance was shattered to pieces. He's left staring up at Theodore broken, empty, and afraid.

"P-please......" he stutters, begging, "I-I'm sorry. I really am. P-please, please don't rape me again, Theo. I'll be a better brother. I promise."

Theodore smiles down at Alvin and rubs his cheek. "It's a little too late for that Alvin," he tells him, "but I believe you, if it comforts you any."

As little as it was, it did bring Alvin comfort somewhat, but it hurt just as much. Oblivious to Alvin's emotional pain, Theodore takes his semi-softening dick in his paw and begins stroking it back to full mass. All Alvin can do is shudder in pleasure below his brother as his dick hardens and tears fill his eyes.

"Theo.......no........." he moans.

"Sssh," Theodore tells him, "Just lay back and enjoy it. It'll be over soon and I promise you'll love it."

Alvin's reply is another moan. Theodore smiles at Alvin again as he becomes a moaning mess. Stopping his hand, he let's go of Alvin's dick, giving him a few moments to breath. Those seconds don't last long as Alvin let's out a particularly loud moan as Theodore's mouth swallows his dick. "S-so warm," he thinks. Theodore smiles around Alvin's dick at the sound he made. He wants to hear more like it. 

Slowly, he starts bobbing his head up and down Alvin's dick, causing him to moan more. Using his tongue, he licks the underside of Alvin's dick, while sucking in earnest. Hands grip his head as Alvin becomes a literal moaning mess, his hips thrusting up into Theodore's hot mouth. He can feel the tip of Alvin's dick hitting the back of his throat and it's turning him on. Moving his tongue, he pulls back and swirls it around Alvin's tip, tasting his pre-cum. It's sour, yet sweet and just a little bit bitter, but it was all Alvin.

Pumping Alvin's dick a few more times, he looks up at Alvin's face. Tears roll down his cheeks as he moans from Theodore's treatment. Their eyes lock and Theodore can see the pleading look in Alvin's. It strikes a cord in his heart that almost makes him stop. Almost. Instead, he breaks eye contact and downs Alvin's whole dick in one go, tearing a gasp from him as it enters his throat. Which is quickly followed by a deep and throaty moan. Bobbing his head faster than before, his sucking increased in force, and using his tongue on more than just the underside of Alvin's dick, he starts to drive Alvin crazy. Said chipmunk starts frantically thrusting his hips, pushing himself as deep into Theodore's mouth and throat as he can. His grip on Theodore's head tightens as he moans his name. And Theodore let's him, enjoying how much Alvin needs him.

Suddenly, Alvin freezes, burying himself all the way into Theodore's mouth as he climaxes. Theodore backed up a bit, so the first shot didn't go straight down his throat. So, when the first rope of cum hit the back of his throat, he swallowed it easily. It had a sweet and tangy taste, still a little sour too, but no more bitterness. He loved it. So much, that he eageredly swallowed the second, third, and fourth spurts, before he got a hold of himself and let it pool inside his mouth. Once Alvin had calmed down, Theodore let go of his dick with a wet pop. Alvin laid there, breathing heavily, sweat glistening on his fur and dried up tear trails on his cheeks.

Theodore crawls on top of him with his mouth open. He shows Alvin all of his thick and warm cum inside his mouth. He plays with it for a bit, moving it around in his mouth, savouring the taste. Then, he locks eyes with Alvin and swallows it. When it's all gone, he opens his mouth and shows Alvin. Who stares at him a bit blkankly, but obvious shock in his eyes and a still slightly twitching nose. Theodore gives him a small smile and a quick kiss, before sliding back down his body. As he does, he can feel Alvin's rejuvenated dick poking his ass, which causes his eyes to widen. Lifting himself up, he grabs Alvin's dick, while spreading his ass cheeks. Alvin's eyes widen as he notices what Theodore was about to do.

"No!!" he thinks in alarm.

With a sudden surge of strength, he attempts to toss Theodore off of him. Attempt being the key word. As he grabbed Theodore's hips, Theodore slammed down on his dick. Alvin expected some pain like the last time, but was surprised when they both let out a throaty moan and his grip on Theodore's hips tighten. He's even more shocked when Theodore climaxes immediately afterwards, covering his chest and stomach in cum. There's a short rest period there as both of them try to catch their breaths. Though, Theodore doesn't give Alvin much time. Ten seconds after climaxing, he's bouncing up and down on Alvin's dick, causing both chipmunks to moan in sync once more.

"T-Theodore......." Alvin moans.

"A-Alvin........" Theodore moans back.

Theodore leans forward and kisses Alvin deeply. Alvin moans into the kiss and Theodore uses that moment to thrust his tongue into Alvin's mouth. The two battle for dominance as Theodore continues to bounce on Alvin's dick fiercely. That is until Alvin hits his g-spot, causing him to gasp into Alvin's mouth. Thus, giving Alvin the chance to win their little battle of the tongues and explore Theodore's mouth. Which taste sweet, drawing another moan from him.

Theodore breaks the kiss, gasping for air and desperately riding Alvin harder and faster. In response, Alvin gripped Theodore's hips tighter and begin meeting Theodore's thrusts with his own. This pleased Theodore immensely. So much, that when Alvin suddenly flipped them over, he did nothing about it. Good thing too. Alvin started thrusting into Theodore as fast and as hard as he could. He captured Theodore's lips in a deep kiss this time, using one hand to hold him as close as possible and Theodore knew why. Alvin was close. He could feel him pulsing and twitching inside him. It thrilled him.

"Do it," he tells Alvin in between kisses, "Cum inside me. Fill me with your seed. Mate me,  _ **big brother**_."

That did it. The way he said big brother with so much love and passion, it pushed Alvin over the edge. He kisses Theodore fiercely, possibly bruising both their lips as he emptied himself inside of Theodore. Theodore moans into the kiss as Alvin's second orgasm of the day triggers his own. The two lay there, catching their breaths as they ride out their orgasms. As their highs end, Alvin pulls out of Theodore. Theodore hums contently as his high ends, snuggling deep into Alvin's side. He a few drops of cum come out his ass, before it closes up, keeping the rest of his brother's wonderful cum inside his ass. He smiles at this and looks up at Alvin.

"What did I tell ya, huh?" he says, "Was that great or what?"

"......Amazing," Alvin replies breathlessly.

"Glad you liked it. 'Cause there's more where that came from."

"Can't wait, but first I need a shower. We both do."

Theodore giggles at that. "Agreed."

Alvin smiles and the two kiss, before going to take a quick shower. Alvin enjoys the warm water as it hits his fur and kisses Theodore again. The two kiss two more times before getting out the shower. They head back to their shared room and crawl into bed together. Theodore cuddles back into Alvin's side as the get comfortable. Alvin looks down at him and their eyes lock. They kiss one last time, before falling asleep. Or at least Theodore does. Several minutes after he supposedly fell asleep, Alvin opens his eyes. He eyes Theodore briefly, making sure he's really asleep before sneaking away. He heads back to the bathroom and locks the door. " _I just let my baby brother rape me again and I enjoyed it,"_ he thought, " _I'm pathetic, sick, and worthless. Just a waste of space. I-I should just die."_ With that thought, he grabs one of Dave's razors out of the cabinet and holds it to his wrist. He blinks away a few stray tears in his eyes and takes a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he looks back at his wrist and a sad smile spreads across his face.

" _I deserve this,_ " he thinks and slowly silts his wrists.

He can't help the hisses of pain he let's out as he dies, but compared to everything he's been feeling lately, it's nothing. Once both his wrists had two deep cuts on them, he dropped the razor. Leaning against the back of the toilet, he could already feel the effects. His vision was turning dark with patches of light. His ears were ringing and his body felt heavy. His mouth felt dry and his breathing became shallow. He blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision on instinct. 

A small smile spreads across his face as he falls off the toilet and onto the bathroom floor. He feels cold, but warm at the same time. He's laying in something really warm,he realizes and it's making him sleepy. So very sleepy. He'll just close his eyes for a bit. As he does, the last thing he heats as he loses consciousness is someone frantically calling out his name. Then, darkness.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....tell me what you thought and be honest.


	3. Price Ends- It All Comes Full Circle and........amends are made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final curtain falls and all is said and done, two must decide whether to break or grow stronger. This will decide it all. Their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. You'd know if I did. You really would. Hehe.

  **Price Ends- It All Comes Full Circle and.....amends are made.**

Theodore was sleeping quite peacefully, for the first time in a while. He was content, warm, and happy. Then, suddenly, that was all taken away. Groaning, Theodore opens his eyes and let's out an adorable yawn. Stretching, he looks around, wondering what time it was.  _"Probably still in the afternoon, "_ he thinks. Sitting up, he notices that Alvin is no longer next to him.  _"Where'd he go?"_ he wonders. Before he can ponder over it, he feels a pressure settle at his nethers.  _"Duty calls,"_ he thinks and hops out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

Only when he arrived, he found it locked. Groaning, Theodore knocks on the door, but gets no reply. He tries again and gets the same results. Growing slightly frustrated, he shouts for whoever is in the bathroom to hurry it up. Then, not even a second later, he heard something hit the floor. It made a distinct 'ting' sound, like metal hitting the floor. Theodore raised a furry eyebrow at this. The only metal he knew to be in the bathroom were Dave's razors.

 _"So, does that mean Dave is in the bathroom? "_ he wonders,  _"Then, why hasn't he answered me?"_

"Uh.....Dave? You in there?" he asks, confused.

Instead of a reply, he hears a 'thud'. A loud 'thud'. It sounded like someone fell and hit the floor. Growing worried, Theodore pops out his claws and uses them to pick the door's lock. The door swings open and what he sees causes him to freeze in his tracks. Alvin was lying on the bathroom floor in a puddle of blood and bloody wrists. His eyes were half-lidded as they looked in his direction. Though, it didn't look like they actually saw him as his eyes glazed over and his head hit the floor. Seeing this snapped Theodore back to reality.

"Alvin!!" he shouts, racing over to him, "Alvin!! Hey, come on.....wake up!! Alvin, stay with me!! Alvin!!!"

Theodore desperately tries to get Alvin to wake up, to just open his eyes, but to no avail. He lost too much blood and had fallen under, deeply. Panicky, Theodore lifts Alvin up, carrying him bridal style. He races out the bathroom and into the living room. Laying Alvin on the long couch, he runs to get the first-aid kit and the house phone. Getting both as quickly as possible, he races back to his brother. Dropping the first-aid kit by Alvin, he immediately starts failing the number for the hospital. Then, he gores over to the window and rips it open.

"Dave!!" he shouts, "Dave!! Dave!!"

"Theodore?!" Dave responds, rushing over to the window. His eyes widen at the sight of blood on Theodore's hoodie and paws. "A-are you okay?! What happened?!" he asks, alarmed.

"I-it's Alvin.....h-he's......he's......" Theodore tries to tell Dave, but can't stop choking up. His throat feels tight and dry, making it hard for him to speak. Tears sting his eyes as he struggles not to cry. But he doesn't have to say anything more, his reaction and expression are all the clues Dave needs. He immediately comes rushing back into the house, followed by Simon and the Chippettes. They all freeze at the sight of a bloody Alvin on the living room couch. Dave is the first to break out of his shock, meanwhile Theodore is already back at Alvin's side.

"What happened?!" Dave nearly shouts.

"I-I don't know. I found him in the bathroom like this on the floor," Theodore tells him, tears running down his cheeks.

"H-hey, Theodore. Theodore look at me! It's gonna be okay, alright?"

"A-alright."

Dave smiles at Theodore encouragingly, before barking out orders. He had Theodore give Brittany the phone and talk to the hospital operator, while he, Simon, and Jeanette tried to take care of Alvin's bleeding. Meanwhile, Eleanor comforted a very upset Theodore. It took several minutes for Dave, Simon, and Jeanette to slow down Alvin's bleeding, but they managed it. Then, it took several more until the ambulance arrived. They took Alvin, while Dave and the others followed closely behind.

When they reached the hospital, Alvin was taken into care immediately and they were left outside to wait. To wait, ponder, and hope. Ponder why he would do such a thing and hope that he'd make it. All, but Theodore. He knew why Alvin did what he did. It was his fault. There was no other explanation. This was all his fault.

 _"It's my fault,"_ he thought,  _"It's all my fault. God. Alvin, I'm so sorry. P-please.....don't die, I'm SORRY!!!!"_

Theodore curled into a ball and cried. Simon and Eleanor comforted him, knowing how upset he was. Only they only knew half the reason. Theodore cried himself to sleep. Even then, he didn't escape the guilt and pain.

**-Hours Later-**

Theodore woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. Yawning, he turns to see Eleanor shaking him. He can see the worry in her eyes and sighs. _"I'm such a dirtbag,"_ he thinks. Looking around, he sees everyone else is asleep except Dave. He's nervously pacing back and forth. This caused Theodore to worry more, since it meant they haven't been given news on Alvin's condition yet.

 _"Alvin,"_ he thinks, a tear rolling down his left cheek, _"I'm sorry. S-so sorry."_

Eleanor can see that Theodore is suffering from whatever it is that's bothering him. _"It could be Alvin's condition, but something tells me there's more to it,"_ she thinks. Decididing to confront Theodore and find out what it is that's eating at him, she grabs his wrist.

"Dave," she calls out, "Theodore and I need to talk for a bit. We'll be around the corner, so call us if the doctor comes, k?"

Dave stops pacing and looks at them. "Okay," he says, "just stay close, alright?"

"Will do."

With that said and done, she proceeds to pull Theodore away, before he can open his mouth to even protest. They turn the corner and she drags him into an open storage closet, locking the door behind her. Turning towards Theodore, she finds him looking at the ground, hands entwined. She sighs at this.

"You hurt Alvin, didn't you Theodore?" Eleanor asks, but it sounded more like a statement. She didn't know why she said it, but she did. Call it woman's intuition.

Theodore looks up at her in shock and their eyes meet. Eleanor can see the torment, regret, and guilt hidden deep within his eyes. She can because she knows these feelings. Theodore nods, before breaking eye contact with her, looking back at the ground. Eleanor sighs and moves toward him. She gently cups his cheeks and makes him face her. He tries to avert his eyes, but her gaze holds him there.

"What did you do Theodore?" she asks.

"I-I can't tell you, " he says solemnly, finally looking away.

"Yes, you can. It's okay. I'm here for you. Tell me what happened Theodore."

"I-I-I......."

"That's it. Come on, you can do it."

Theodore gulps loudly and closes his eyes. "I raped Alvin," he whispers.

"Come again."

"I raped Alvin," he says again, louder and locking eyes with her.

"Why?" she asks calmly.

"Because, I......I couldn't take it anymore!! The way he always used us......used me, like we were just pawns for his amusement. How he always apologized, but kept repeating the same mistakes over and over again. He nearly got me and Dave killed. Always shows up, thinking he's better than us. Forcing us to live in his shadow!! It felt like he didn't even consider us his brothers. I hated it. Hated him. I wanted him to feel the fear and pain I felt. That's why I raped him."

"That wasn't all, was it?"

"N-no, I-......I loved him, as much more than a brother and my heart felt broken by the way he treated me. I wanted revenge, but my lust mixed in and I hurt him. I hurt him really bad."

"When?"

"On the day Dave went on a date with Claire and you girls were out of town. That was the first time. I did it again earlier this morning, while you all played outside in the snow."

"Oh, Theodore. This is tearing you up even more, isn't it?"

"I-it hurts. It hurts that I hurt him. I thought it'd take the pain away, but....it only intensified!!"

Eleanor pulls Theodore into a hug, letting him cry himself out into her shirt. She rubs soothing circles on the middle of his back, while whispering calming words into his ear. They stayed like this for ten minutes, until Theodore had finally calmed down. Once he did, they broke apart.

"T-thanks, Eleanor," he tells her.

"No problem, Theodore," she replies.

He looks at her. "S-so, do you hate me now, knowing what I've done?"

 Eleanor sighs. "No, Theodore. I don't hate you," she tells him, "I'm a little disappointed and hurt. I like you and thought you liked me to. You're always so kind and joyful. Knowing you did this is......troubling. While rape is a new concept to us, since it's pretty much non-existent outside of human society, I still understand it. You've really hurt Alvin, Theodore."

"I Know."

"Not only that, you've been hurting yourself as well. You can't go on like this."

"I know, but - I don't know what do now."

"Talk to him Theodore. Talk to Alvin. You two need to get everything out in the open. Only then can you move forward."

"But - what if......."

"It'll be fine, Theodore. He's been through worse. And no matter what, you're brothers. You can get through this. Plus, if you need me, I'm always here for you. Always."

Tears build up in Theodore's eyes and he pulls Eleanor into a hug. "Thank you," he whispers.

Eleanor smiles and hugs him back. "No problem," she replies.

"Eleanor!! Theodore!!" Dave calls.

 "That's our queue," Eleanor says.

Theodore nods, breaking the hug and wiping his face. Eleanor smiles at him and unlocks the door. The two step out into the hallway and make their way back to Dave and the others. When they regrouped. there was a doctor with everyone and everyone was awake. Dave heard them approaching and turned to them.

"Good, you guys are here. I was just about to come and get you," Dave tells them. "Alvin is up and the doctor says he's going to be fine. He'll just need to eat and rest more, but you guys are allowed to go see him now, if you want. I want to talk to the doctor a bit more."

"Okay, Dave," they chorus.

The chipmunks and chipettes all leave Dave with the Doctor and a nurse takes them to Alvin's room.

"Here we are," she says, once they've reached Alvin's room. 

She opens the door and let's everyone in.

"Now be careful. He's still a little sluggish and emotional, so try not to upset him," she tells them.

"We will," Simon assures her.

She smiles and closes the door. The chipmunks all turn their attention on Alvin, who hasn't even noticed them yet. They all stand there far a bit, taking it all in. The way Alvin is sitting, eyes cast down. The bandages wrapped around his wrist and the IV bag hooked up to him. It was so depressing to see him like this. Theodore tears his eyes away from the scene, unable to look anymore. Eleanor sees this and places a comforting hand on his back. She is rewarded with a small smile and a wordless 'thank you'. FINALLY, Simon speaks up first.

"Uh...........ehmm........Alvin?" he calls out tentatively.

Alvin blinks and slowly turns his head in their direction. He blinks again seeing them all standing a foot from his bed. A sheepish smile forms on his face and he can feel his cheeks burning a bit. This was embarrassing. Embarrassing and he knew it was going to get stressful. And he so wasn't ready for this.

"Uh......h-hi guys," he replies awkwardly. "What's up?"

Simon sighs. "Alvin," he says, "Please don't beat around the bush right now. This isn't the right time to be joking around."

"Lightin' up, Simon."

"Alvin."

Simon's tone kills all of Alvin's playful façade. He sighs. "Fine, be that way," he says flatly, "Ask away."

They all look at each other, a little confused by Alvin's change of mood. Well, except Theodore. He knew why. Sighing, Simon steps forward. He pushes his glasses up and takes a calming breath to steady himself, before speaking.

"Why?" he asks, "Why'd you do it, Alvin?"

"Do what? You're going to have to be a little more specific, Simon."

"Damn it, Alvin!! This is not the time."

Alvin chuckles bitterly. "You really wanna know?" he asks, "Do you really wanna know why I tried to kill myself?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's simple really. I wanted to die."

"I got that Alvin. We got that. What we want to know is why. Why do you want to die?"

 Alvin locks eyes with Simon. Who can see all of the pain in his eyes. All his self-loathing. His suffering. He gasps and takes a shocked stepped back. Alvin ignores his reaction, eyes shifting to Theodore. Theodore can feel Alvin's eyes on him and it makes him squirm. Gulping, he nervously looks up, locking eyes with Alvin. Like Simon, he can see it all. Alvin is left bare before him and he knows he's left bare before Alvin as well. They can see all of each other. He blinks and Alvin breaks eye contact. He sighs.

"Because I'm worthless," he suddenly says, "I'm a rule screw up and I'm tired. I've messed up more times than I can count. Over and over again I hurt you guys. Treated you and Theodore like lackeys. I used you two to make myself look better. I left you guys to Ryan and his goons, when I should have stayed and helped you two, despite the consequences. I humiliated you two in front of the entire school at the sing off, I nearly killed Dave in Paris, got us stranded on a deserted island, and nearly got Theodore killed. And each and every time, you've forgiven me. Over and over again. I didn't deserve it. Your forgiveness or you guys."

"I've known this for a while now, but I tried to be better and not hurt you guys. Yet, I still keep messing up. If it's not one thing, it's another. I don't know what's wrong with me. When I try, I make things worse. (Sigh) It's like there's no actual reason for me to be here. Yeah, I can sing, but so can you and Theodore. You guys don't actually need me for that. I'm redundant." Alvin sighs again. " And I was tired. So tired of being a near constant screw up. I wanted the pain to and and I saw only one way out. So, I took it and that's it."

The entire room is silent as Alvin finishes talking. They didn't know what to say to that. Or how to respond to what they were just told. None of them ever knew or even thought Alvin would feel this way. They were in shock. Meanwhile, Alvin had turned away from all of them, tears running down his cheeks. Theodore notices this and makes the first move. Gathering his courage, he approaches Alvin. Alvin's ears twitch at the sound of his footsteps, but he doesn't turn around. Theodore gulps, before climbing on top of the bed. He stops next to Alvin, watching as tenses up. Sighing, he hugs his brother from behind. Alvin tenses up like he's about to jump and his eyes widen, nose twitching furiously.

"Ssshhh," Theodore tells him, "It's okay, Alvin. It's okay. Just let it out. Let it all out."

Alvin gulps, turning around slowly. He breaks Theodore's hold on him, staring his brother right in the eyes. He gulps at Alvin's stare, but doesn't back down. Nodding to his brother, he opens his arms for him. Meanwhile, everyone else watches with baited breaths. Alvin does a skeptical one glance of Theodore, before burying his face into his brother's chest. Theodore's arms wrap around him as he starts sobbing loudly into his chest. Everyone else sighs in relief, watching them. Especially, Eleanor. She smiles in their direction. The nurse peeks in on them and smiles at the scene before her.

 _"At least he has a loving family,"_ she thinks, before closing the door silently.

**-15 minutes Later-**

Alvin sat on the hospital bed, cuddled up next to Theodore. He didn't really want to, but he was exhausted from crying and Theodore was warm and comfy. So, he stayed were he was. The others had left a couple of minutes ago to get some food and/or use the bathroom. Though, Simon went to talk to Dave about what Alvin had told them. Leaving Theodore to watch Alvin by default.

The two sat cuddled up together, watching TV. Well, Alvin was, Theodore was preoccupied. He was staring at Alvin while scratching Alvin's head gently through his fur, 'causing Alvin to purr occasionally.

 _"It's time to address the elephant in the room,"_ he thinks with a heavy sigh.

Theodore takes a deep, calming breath to prepare himself for what lied ahead. "A-Alvin?" he asks.

"Hmmm?" Alvin replies.

"C-can we talk?" he asks, nervously.

His nervousness causes Alvin to tense up a bit. "A-about what?"

Theodore sighs. "You know what Alvin."

Alvin sighs in return, fidgeting a bit. "Do we have to do this now? Can't we just pretend it never happened?"

Theodore shakes his head. "No. That's what got us into all of this in the first place. Neither of us talked about what was bothering us and it had major consequences."

"You mean like you raping me? And me trying to kill myself? The consequences?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh Goodie."

Theodore sighs again. "Alvin, I'm - "

" **Don't.** Just don't. _Please._ You've already told me everything I need to know."

"No.---No, I haven't. Alvin, I was an asshole and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I know saying it won't fix what's already been done, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, for raping you, for making you want to kill yourself. That was never my intention."

Alvin sighs as Theodore's voice breaks a bit. "You didn't make me want to do anything, okay Theodore? I've thought about doing this for years, I - I just didn't because I had you guys. I had you and now I don't."

"But you do, Alvin. You do."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

" **Really? Do I?!** THEN EHY RAPE ME, THEODORE?! I KNOW I WASN'T A GOOD BROTHER. I WAS TERRIBLE ACTUALLY, BUT WHY _THAT_. WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? _why?_ "

By now tears had begun to run down Alvin's cheeks once more as he locked eyes with his baby brother. Theodore averts his eyes in shame, before mentally slapping himself. This was no time to be chickening out. Steeling himself, he relocks eyes with Alvin. He cups Alvin's cheeks and kisses him. Alvin blinks and gasps in surprise, cheeks turning red. A little bit of fear filling him, but he doesn't break the kiss.

Theodore kisses Alvin with all the passion he can muster. All the love inside his heart. He pours it all into this kiss and then some. Alvin can feel it, all of it. It shocks him. They stay like this for a few minutes, before Theodore breaks the kiss. He touches his forehead to Alvin's, staring him in the eyes as they both catch their breath. 

"I love you, Alvin. Despite all I've done to you, all the times I've hurt you and you hurt me, never doubt that. I. Love. You. I'm in love with you. You're everything to me."

Alvin blushes. "Then, why? I still can't understand it. You told me why, but I still don't get it. Then, you say you lave me right after. I'm so confused."

"Hey, I know the feeling. Alvin, I've loved you for years, but you only seemed interested in females. So, I never said anything. Then, we became famous and you got more distant. I felt non-existent half the time we were together. Like all you cared about was being famous and getting girls. I didn't matter anymore and that hurt. It hurt so much. It felt like someone tore out my heart, ripped it in half before my very eyes and burned one of the halves. E-even so I - I put on a smile for you and tired to endure it. God, I tried. But it got harder and harder the more you used me pushed me away. Sure, you apologized each time, but I couldn't help but think, 'How long? How long before he forgets about me? Before I'm no longer useful to him? What then? Will he abandon me? Toss me to the side?' Each thought hurt so much, but I kept it to myself."

"By do so, I made the biggest mistake ever. I allowed my jealousy, anger, and love towards you to mix all together. And when I couldn't hold it back anymore, I exploded. I wasn't thinking clearly and I just wanted you to understand how I felt. My love and pain, even my anger. I wanted you to understand it all and feel it, no matter what and I didn't care how I got that done."

"So, you raped me?"

"I - yes. It was stupid and wrong, I know. Yet, at the same time, I saw no other way to fully get you to understand me. How I felt. It seemed like the only way."

Alvin sighs, shaking his head. "I want to be anger at you. I really do, but your right. We're both at fault here. I started this, unintentionally it may have been, but I did and you ended it, as hurtful as you could. If we talked about all of this before, maybe this could have been avoided."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Man, are we a couple of idiots, huh?"

Theodore chuckles sadly. "Yeah, we sure are."

Alvin smiles. "So, now what?"

Theodore shrugs. "Don't know. A-are we good?"

"Y-yeah, we're good. Don't get me wrong, Ill most likely still have nightmares and stuff, but as far as everything else.........yeah, we're good. After all, you're my brother Theodore."

"Theo."

"Huh?"

"I-I........I want you to start calling me Theo again. _Please._ "

Alvin blinks at him, then smiles. "Sure thing, Theo."

Theodore smiles in return, pulling Alvin into a hug. The two sat there hugging for five minutes, before breaking apart. They smile at each other and cuddle back up together.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Eleanor knows."

Alvin jumps. "She knows?! Knows what exactly?"

"Sssshhh. Calm down. She knows everything I told you and is less than happy with me. But she'll be there if I need her. If we need her."

"Are you......(gulp).........are you sure she won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, I am. She promised not to."

"Okay. I'll have to thank her later, then. Is there anything else you want to say before I get comfortable again?"

"Uh......y-yeah, but.......I don't think I should ask it now."

"Just ask it now, Theo. I'm not sure if I'll let you later."

"O-oaky. Umm........I know we just made up, but......uh.....(sigh) You know I'm in love with you and we're mated, but it's wrong. We're forced mates and I don't want it that way. S-so, if it's okay with you, I-I'd like to do this properly. When you're better of course."

Alvin was silent at his request. Thinking. Theodore gulped, staring down at him, nervous.

"I'll need to think about it," Alvin says suddenly. "It's obvious I'm attracted  to you and I feel something for you other than fear, but I don't know what it is yet. On top of that I still like Brittany. S-so, let me think on it, okay?"

It hurt to know Alvin was afraid of him, even if he expected as much, and more so to know he still like Brittany, which was also expected and pissed him off a bit. Tough, to hear that Alvin had feelings for him, despite not knowing what they were, and that he was attracted to him was more than he could ever had hoped for. A small smile broke across his face.

"Y-yes. Take all the time you need."

Alvin smiles back at Theodore and kisses him on the cheek. The two then resume cuddling, falling asleep in each others arms. Thus, this is how they are found by the others. Which caused Eleanor to smile at them, gripping Brittany's hand in hers.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. There's no conclusion to this, no sequel. If that unsatisfies you, then feel free to write your own conclusion to this story. Just let me know first.
> 
> Though, there will be a reversal for Alvin raping Theodore and a story on how Eleanor understands Theodore's pain.

**Author's Note:**

> End.
> 
> So....tell me what you think and be honest. Just, pleas no flames. Thank you.


End file.
